


Shakespeare

by Celinarose



Series: Embers of Ice [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short discussion on Shakespeare. Drabble. Who lock. Continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakespeare

"Shakespeare."  
"Yes."  
"I'm impressed,Cole."  
"..."  
"Twelfth night? Unrealistic, if not not utter fantasy."  
"I grew up with it."  
"Sentiment. You've learnt nothing then. Sentiment is for the weak."  
"You don't really believe that. It's a lie to protect yourself."  
"Fairy tales won't get you far, Cole."  
The Woman turns the old musty leaves of the book, and then hands it back.  
"I've read it. The story of a man hater."  
"The story of a man who was driven to hate mankind. Sentiments and emotions. People will take all they want, and never look back, not even once. Learn the art."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the absence. Please review!:)


End file.
